Mamochan's Hotdog Stand And Usako's Kisses
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: A short little piece of WAFF about Usa and Mamo getting together. Status: Complete.


Mamo-chan's Hotdog Stand & Usako's Kisses (1/1)10.05.02  
  
  
Amelia Mundae  
sweetchoirchik18@yahoo.com  
ICQ- 37287071  
AIM- Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/jolene579  
  
Rated: G  
  
'........' denotes thought  
  
***********************************************************************  
Mamo-chan's Hotdog Stand & Usako's Kisses (1/1)  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chiba Mamoru brushed back his damp bangs. How much hotter here  
could it get? There was no breeze, the sun's rays beat unmercifully   
down on him, and the customers were nearly as grumpy as he. 'But'   
Mamoru reminded himself, 'You need the extra money.'   
  
A feminine vioce interrupted his musings. Mamoru swung at the   
person ready to chew their head off when his eyes focused on the rather  
attractive young woman in front of him.  
  
It was none other than "Odango". Mamoru raised a critical   
eyebrow but said nothing. Did she have to look so pretty today?  
  
"Konnochi'wa, Mamoru-san."  
  
Putting on a front of annoyance, he snorted and acted   
rather rudely and impatiently. "What do you want, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Besides for you not to call me Odango? Hm... one no, no, make  
that two hotdogs with ketchup, but no mustard! That stuff is  
really horrible!" Usagi rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. How  
could anyone want to eat the stuff! It tasted horrible, had the most  
hideous color, and it always seemed to find its way to her  
clothing.   
  
It was Mamoru's turn to roll his eyes. What was with   
everyone being so picky today? He groaned as he put the hotdogs,   
with ketchup only, down on the silver counter in front of her.  
  
"Here. What do you want to drink?" Mamoru gritted out. Really,  
did she have to be so perky? Why did she have to sound as if everything  
was right with the world. Didn't she see everything bad about today?  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi, no wait! Make that a Root Beer, or maybe  
Mountain Dew? What do you think Mamoru-san?" Usagi turned her innocent  
eyes on the tall, handsome, yet utterly miserable man in front of her.  
  
"I really don't care, Odango. Would you just please give me   
the order?!" He yelled all but loudly.   
  
"Mamoru-san! Keep your voice down! People are starting to stare  
at us." Usagi whispered the painfully obvious and glanced   
self-consciously around. "What's eating you today, anyway?"  
  
Before Mamoru could retort another rude remark he was   
interrupted by a brown-haired child stand about four feet from him.  
  
"Mommy," the child yelled, "Look at those two people!   
They're having a lover's quarrel!" Usagi blushed. Mamoru gritted   
his teeth. Was all fate against him today? Reaching over to Usagi,   
he quickly pulled her behind the hotdog stand and looked over to the   
kid. He smiled as fakely as humanly possible at him and took a  
deep breath. Oh, yes, Chiba Mamoru would show that child a   
lover's quarrel. Then the raven-haired man did something Usagi   
would have never expected in a thousand years. He dipped her   
down and kissed her.  
  
Mamoru had meant to just give her a quick peck on the lips and  
explain later, but that's not how it happened. The second he pulled her  
into his arms, he knew he'd made a big mistake. She felt so perfect and  
fit so well that he just couldn't let go. And the kiss went on...   
  
Usagi wasn't quite sure how to respond. Was she suppposed to   
kiss him back? And why was he kissing her in the first place? 'But then  
again, did it really matter?' She thought. After all, how long had she  
daydreamed of being in his arms and him kissing her? Of course it had  
never quite happened like this in any of her fantatsies, but why not  
have a little fun anyway?  
  
Mamoru just about choked when he felt Usagi kiss him back.  
What was she thinking? Did she actually want to kiss him? And more  
importantly, why was he still kissing her?   
  
"Excuse me!!! Can I please get some help here?! Some of us   
would like to eat before we're eighty-six!"   
  
Mamoru gently pulled away to see that people were no longer   
staring and that pesky child was long since gone. His line of vision   
moved back to Usagi. How was he supposed to explain this? If it had   
been a quick peck he could have come up with some excuse, but after   
that long one... he'd have better luck trying to prove the Earth was   
flat by sailing off it.  
  
The huffy woman stalked away, seeing as she was being ignored.  
  
"Um..." Usagi fumbled for words to say.  
  
"Um..." Mamoru repeated and Usagi broke into laughter. Mamoru  
squeezed his fists together. Why was she laughing? There was nothing  
funny about it! He was losing customers and by kissing Usagi he'd   
betrayed the princess of his dreams. And she was still laughing!  
Had he been a violent man he probably would have thrown one of his  
greasy hotdogs at her.  
  
Once again, luscious warm lips were pressed against his. But   
only for a split-second. Quicker than was seemingly possible Usagi   
was gone from the man's arms. Waving, she moved away, leaving  
her hotdogs, and then called out, "Ja ne, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru moved back to the counter and gave Usagi's hotdogs to   
his next two customers. He shook his head. Today would be, most   
definitly, a long day.  
  
@--------  
  
Usagi practically bounced as she waited for Rei to finish her  
prayer. To any normal person who might have seen Usagi at the moment,   
she would've appeared to be a complete lunatic. Grinning from ear to   
ear, it was all Usagi could do to keep from rubbing her fingers across  
her ruby red lips.   
  
Finally, her fantasies had come true. Chiba Mamoru, quite   
possibly the hottest guy in all of Japan, had actually kissed her.  
  
Still, Usagi wondered exactly why he had done it? Was it some   
kind of prank or maybe a dare? And what was with that cute little boy?  
  
A hand descending on her shoulder jerked Usagi from her   
thoughts. "Usa-chan? Are you alright?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan. I'm fine."  
  
"Really." Rei's voice dripped full of sarcasism. "Tell me   
another one, Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled up at her best friend. "Mamoru kissed me!"  
  
"NANI???" Rei's eyes had gotten as big as cherry tomatoes.  
  
"He. Kissed. Me." Usagi repeated slowly.  
  
Rei's looked grew amazingly gleeful. "Tell all, girl."  
  
@--------  
  
Twenty minutes later Usagi and Rei had come up with a nearly  
wicked plan.  
  
@--------  
  
Mamoru sat down on the couch, propped his elbows on his knees,  
and buried his face in his hands. What a kiss! Sure, Usagi wasn't the  
first girl he'd kissed, but she'd definitly been different. More   
innocent, perhaps? And again he cursed himself. He couldn't start   
thinking of 'Odango' like that! No, he had to make money for next   
year's college tuition, and to make money he had to serve customers,   
and to serve customers he could not make-out behind the hotdog stand   
with Usak-Usagi.  
  
Mamoru ran his fingers though his dark hair and attempted to be  
objective about the situation. It was futile. For he knew that despite  
the fact he needed the money, he'd gladly do it all over again without   
a moment's hesitation. He closed his eye and sighed. For some unknown   
reason, Mamoru just couldn't see to drive the touch of her honey-dipped  
lips from his memory.   
  
@--------  
  
At precisely 7:05 A.M., Usagi awoke with a start. She had   
exactly twenty-five minutes to get to school. Ordinarily, this would   
have been no big deal. But not today, no, today Usagi had something  
special planned for Chiba Mamoru.   
  
@--------  
  
Crash  
  
It'd happened again. Usagi had run straight into Mamoru.   
Except, this time, it was very different from the normal scene.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Mamoru, Usagi pinned him to the   
grassy ground. A helpless and shocked Mamoru lay on the ground, under a  
guileless Usagi. What in the world was the 'Odango' thinking?  
  
With any invitation, Usagi pressed her lips to Mamoru's.   
  
Fireworks.  
  
For Usagi, that was the only way to describe this. Usagi felt   
Mamoru's arms wrap around her and before she new what had happened. She  
was no longer the one leading the kiss. He had parted her lips and   
slipped his tongue in.   
  
Honey. Pure honey.   
  
That's what Usagi's sweet kiss reminded Mamoru of. Unsure of   
what to do, and realizing what a scene they must've made, Mamoru   
roughly pushed Usagi off of him.  
  
"What was that?" Mamoru asked as calmly as if that had been an  
ordinary ordeal. In reality, though, his lips were still reeling from  
the touch of Usagi's.  
  
Usagi didn't hesitate. "Well, truth be told, Mamo-chan, I would  
love to sit down right now and explain everything to you, but as I'm  
sure you already know. I'm quite late. Ja ne, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Then she was gone. Just like that. And it wasn't until that   
moment that Mamoru realized he was still on that ground. Hurriedly, he  
got up and brushed himself off. People were beginning to stare.  
  
@--------  
  
Oh, what did that little minx think she was doing? Mamoru   
shook his head and once again tried to concentrate on the hotdog he was  
supposed to be preparing. What had made her all the sudden decide that  
she wanted to French with him. And while they were on the ground, no   
less! He really needed to rid his mind of Usako. And what was she  
doing calling him 'Mamo-chan', anyway? Sighing, and with quite a bit   
of concentrated effort he applied the mustard to the hotdog, and  
reached for the ketchup.   
  
And that's when it happened.  
  
Not ten feet away was Usagi. Mamoru's hand reflexively   
squeezed the bottle of ketchup, and before he realized his mistake,   
bright red ketchup plastered itself to his clean white shirt.   
Mamoru had a distinct sinking feeling like his bad day was only   
gonna go down hill from here.  
  
Oh, now what was he suppossed to do? He couldn't very well   
turn and hand the customer the hotdog. 'Yeah, that's a great way to  
keep customers, Mamoru!' he thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
And once again there was Usagi. She took the hotdog in her   
delicate hands and applied the ketchup properly. Mamoru could   
have screamed in frustration.  
  
Looking up to the blue-eyed man, Usagi asked hesitantly,   
"Would you like me to give this to your customer?"  
  
More than slightly mifted at her he nodded and then shook   
his head as he realized that he would get nothing more accomplished   
today. As Usagi was taking care of his customer, Mamoru began to   
pack up his little hotdog stand. Somehow, out of the blue, this   
blonde child had managed to turn his life upside down.  
  
It was several minutes before Usagi cleared her throat, and   
Mamoru noticed that she was still there.   
  
He managed a small quirk of a smile. The truth was he simply   
did not feel like smiling at the present moment. What was she waiting   
around for anyway? Surely, not a repeat of this morning.  
  
"Mamoru-kun," she started as she slowly stepped toward him.  
"I don't..." They were only, perhaps, a now a foot apart. "I..." she  
started again and took a step away from him.   
  
"Usa-chan!" A voice called to her. Turning around briefly,  
Usagi saw that it was Rei-chan. "Perfect timing as usual Rei-chan."  
Usagi thought. Then she turned back to Mamoru, clasped her hands   
around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. But this time, he   
didn't allow the kiss to be broken. Wrapping his arms around Usagi,   
Mamoru pulled her closer to him.  
  
@--------  
Rei smiled. Her role in their plan was completed.   
The kiss went on.  
  
@--------  
  
Mamoru couldn't contol himself. He wanted to let go of Usagi.  
Really he did. He just couldn't for some unknown reason. Slowly, he  
loosened his arms that were currently wrapped very possessively   
around Usagi's back and allowed his hands to rest casually on her  
small waist.   
  
Usagi could feel Mamoru responding and lightened the pressure  
on his lips. But again much too her delight, Mamoru didn't seem to   
want the kiss to end. She couldn't help but smile as she breathed in  
deeply and then pushed herself closer to him.  
  
Usagi pressing up to him was Mamoru's undoing and he not-so-  
gently parted her lips and allowed himself to explore Usagi's mouth  
without the inhibition he had felt the first time. She was so warm  
and Mamoru never wanted to stop. He moved one hand from her waist,  
up her back, and entangled it in Usagi's silky, blonde hair.  
  
Usagi slipped her hands from around his neck and sensously  
slip them over his broad chest. She began to feel slightly   
apprehensive. How long had they been kissing now? What if one of  
her parents saw them? What if Mamoru wasn't enjoying the kiss  
nearly as much as it seem he was?  
  
Forcing herself to do it, Usagi broke the kiss and laid her  
head on one of Mamoru's shoulders.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Mamoru murmured into Usagi's ear as  
he held her close.  
  
Fear flooded Usagi, the kiss had been so perfect. Up until   
now part of her had been detacted from her whole situation with  
Mamoru. But no more, after that kiss, Usagi knew that she would not  
be the same. She had fallen in love. What if he wanted to tell   
her it was the worst kiss he had ever had? She couldn't take that   
rejection right now. "I need to get home. Mama will be wondering   
where I am. Let's talk later, okay?" Usagi lightly pecked Mamoru's   
nose and then scampered off.  
  
Mamoru was half-tempted to follow her and discover where   
exactly she lived. But, common sense won the war and the raven-haired   
fellow headed back to his cozy, yet somewhat lonely, little apartment.  
  
@--------  
  
Usagi rolled over onto her back for about the tenth time in the  
last hour she had been laying down. She needed to sleep badly. "Why?"  
She asked herself. "Why had she allowed herself to fall in love? Why  
did it have to be Mamoru of all people?" Sure, she had been attracted  
to him and even had a crush on him, but being in love with him. That  
was something totally different. That was scary.  
  
@--------  
  
Usagi stood nearly thirty feet away from Mamoru's hotdog   
stand. There were no customers. It was a perfect time. But she   
wasn't sure she could do this. The same overwhelming fear  
she had felt the day before returned. Then again she couldn't   
avoid him forever she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she began  
walking.  
  
@--------  
  
Mamoru's eyes focused on Usagi and everything else ceased to   
exist. Something deep inside him longed for him to run to her. Taking  
off the white apron he had been wearing, he quickly tried to control   
his haphazard breathing. Besides if she kissed him again, he was  
going to need a whole lot of air.  
  
Much to Mamoru's disappointment, Usagi didn't kiss him   
immediately when she reached the stand. She simply came behind the  
counter and stood in front of him. As she stood there silently, a  
revelation hit Mamoru. He loved Usagi. He loved everything about her.  
  
This time it was Mamoru who intiated the kiss. It was a   
chaste kiss that last no longer than five seconds, but it spoke volumes  
to both of them.  
  
Mamoru pulled back and looked into Usagi's beautiful blue eyes.  
And in that moment he knew. He knew that Usagi loved him too. He   
knew that now was the time to tell her.  
  
"Usa, I love you. I don't know exactly when it happened, but  
sometime between that first time I kissed you and now, I fell in love."  
  
Usagi blinked. Had she just heard him right?   
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, I love you, too. So much." was her sweet   
reply.  
  
And then there was nothing else to say. The moment was too   
perfect to be ruined with more words.  
  
Another kiss was the only thing that ensued.  
  
***********************************************************************  
~fin~  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, ya like? Lemme know!  
sweetchoirchik18@yahoo.com  
  
*Amelia Mundae*  
sweetchoirchik18@yahoo.com  
ICQ- 37287071  
AIM- Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/jolene579  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies. 


End file.
